


Shawty's Dance

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly





	Shawty's Dance

“I’m sure you _used_ to be a very interesting person.”  
  
Normally, his ego would be bruised yet his bounce back would make her melt. Dante no longer possessed that power, out witted by the mocha of her lips and caramel of her gaze. Rather than resort to a cheesy pick up line, he returned to his drink.  
  
She leaned in and whispered, “Let’s make you interesting again.”  
  
Dante had no time to argue as she pulled him to the floor, the sway of her hips causing him to forget all the heartache which had brought him to the tiny club.


End file.
